Gertrude
by Darjeeling Tae
Summary: Taehyung tak pernah membayangkan ia akan bertemu dengan Jungkook, Taehyung tak akan pernah bisa menyentuh Jungkook dengan tangan kotornya. Seandainya ia tak terjatuh, ia pasti sudah bahagia. M content. Vkook/KookV, HopeV.
1. Chapter 1

**Gertrude by Darjeeling Tae**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Declaimer : saya hanya meminjam nama mereka, semua cast milik Tuhan dan orang tua mereka masing-masing.**

 **KookV/Vkook, HopeV, Jikook. And the other pairings.**

 **.**

 **Rated T-M**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Angin musim semi mengalir dengan lembut, menerjang pipi mulus seorang laki-laki yang duduk di sebuah bangku dengan ditemani _odeng_ kesukaannya.

Pada musim semi seperti ini, bunga-bunga bermekaran dengan indah, hari-hari di musim dingin terasa begitu berat, ketika menyambut musim semi seperti inilah hal yang paling menggembirakan bagi laki-laki itu, Kim Taehyung.

Dengan semilir angin yang terus menampar pipi mulusnya, dia tersenyum.

Memperhatikan lalu-lalang orang yang tengah sibuk bermain di depannya.

 _Busan Haeundae Beach_ memang tak pernah sepi, pantai yang disebut-sebut pantai terbaik di Korea Selatan ini memang luar biasa. Dengan gedung-gedung kota Busan yang mengelilingi Busan Haeundae menjadikannya bagai surga dunia.

Taehyung melambaikan tangannya ke atas dengan penuh semangat , di sana seseorang tengah membalas lambaian tangannya. Pria manis bergigi kelinci dengan tubuh bak seorang binaragawan.

"Maaf hyung, aku membuatmu menunggu"

"eum, tak masalah aku berlama-lama di sini, pemandangannya luar biasa Jungkook-ah." jawab Taehyung, tersenyum manis menampilkan senyum kotak menawan miliknya.

Jungkook membalas senyuman itu, lalu mengambil tempat di samping Taehyung.

Ia baru saja menemui teman lamanya dan meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian di tepi pantai yang tak bisa dibilang sepi, sejujurnya pantai Busan memang tidak pernah sepi.

Jungkook tersenyum manis pada pemuda di hadapannya kini. Jungkook berusia 2 tahun lebih muda dari Taehyung, hanya saja dia mengambil kelas akselerasi dari sekolah menengah pertama, hingga dirinya pindah ke Seoul dan bersekolah di tempat dan kelas yang sama dengan Taehyung.

Pada saat musim semi, Jungkook dengan rutin meluangkan waktunya untuk pulang ke kampung halamannya walau dengan segudang tugas sekolah yang membuatnya jenuh.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung di sampingnya, mengamati segala pergeraakan yang ia rasa sangat menawan, seperti candu yang membuatnya tak bisa memalingkan kepala, eksistensinya bak magnet yang terus menarik Jungkook untuk tidak pergi dari sana.

Saat Taehyung kembali menggigit potongan besar odeng yang tinggal separuh bagian, Pria itu terkikih kecil, melihat mulut penuh Taehyung yang terlihat seperti tupai.

"Taetae hyung? kau tak keberatan menemaniku di sini?" Jungkook masih menatap Taehyung dalam, raut muka Taehyung sedikit berubah, sedetik kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Jungkook lalu kembali tersenyum lebar.

"kau bicara apa Kookie? aku yang menawarkan diri padamu, sudah lama aku ingin mengujungi Busan" Taehyung merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, seolah beban hidup yang ia rasakan menguap bersamaan dengan lenguhan keras dari mulutnya.

Mereka berdua berangkat ke Busan 2 hari yang lalu, menggunakan Korail yang bisa memotong 3 jam perjalanan jika menggunakan kendaraan biasa.

Sebenarnya ini bukanlah hari libur sekolah atau libur nasional, Jungkook hanya harus memenuhi kewajibannya di sini, sesuatu yang ia lakukan sejak dirinya pindah ke Seoul 2 tahun yang lalu, setiap awal musim semi, dengan pasti.

"memangnya kenapa sih kau harus pulang setiap musim semi?" tanya Taehyung dengan wajah penasarannya, menurutnya tak ada hal spesial yang Jungkook lakukan di sini kecuali keluar untuk bersenang-senang, maksudnya persis apa yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini. Mengajak Taehyung pergi ke luar untuk menikmati pemandangan menakjubkan di kota terbesar nomor dua di Korea ini. Tak ada ritual atau festival penting yang Jungkook lakukan, padahal Taehyung berharap Jungkook akan mengajaknya melihat festival bunga, walaupun akan mustahil karena festival cherry blossoms akan dimulai di bulan april.

"ini perayaan kenaikan kelas"

"hah?" Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya menatap Jungkook, ia baru tahu jika ada orang yang merayakan kenaikan kelas dengan pulang kampung selama tiga hari, lagipula kenapa Jungkook tidak melakaukannya pada saat libur semester kemarin? pikir Taehyung.

"kau ini aneh, semua orang tahu jika mustahil seorang Jeon Jenius Jungkook tidak naik kelas" Taehyung tertawa renyah, lalu melahap habis _odeng_ yang sudah dingin miliknya.

"aku tak seperti yang kau kira hyung, ah.. ngomong-ngomong hyung terlihat sangat cantik saat ini" Jungkook mengulas senyum lalu mengelus pucuk kepala Taehyung dengan lembut, merupakan sebuah keajaiban ketika dirinya bertemu dengan Taehyung di ruang konseling saat awal dirinya memasuki bangku kelas satu, walau nasib Taehyung dan Jungkook berbeda pada saat itu— Taehyung terkena kasus dan Jungkook sedang membantu guru konseling membawa setumpuk berkas. Taehyung adalah sesosok yang _easy going_ , sangat mudah bergaul dan tidak terlalu sulit untuk bisa berbicara lepas dengan seorang _introvert_ seperti Jungkook pada saat itu.

Walau tak terlalu akrab, mereka berteman. Sesekali bertukar sapa ketika bertemu, atau sesekali Taehyung akan berkunjung ke kelas Jungkook— Taehyung punya banyak teman di kelas Jungkook pada saat itu dan secara tak sengaja mereka akan bertemu atau berbincang kecil.

Jungkook tak pernah mempertanyakan kenapa Taehyung sering keluar masuk ruang konseling seperti seorang residivis, tapi menurut rumor yang beredar, Taehyung sering telat masuk kelas atau membolos sekolah. Dan sekali lagi Jungkook tak peduli akan semua itu, menurutnya Taehyung adalah sosok orang yang baik.

Hampir dua tahun mereka saling mengenal— walau hanya sekedar teman biasa. Dan pada saat kenaikan kelas 3 mereka akhirnya menempati kelas yang sama. Taehyung tahu kebiasaan Jungkook ketika menginjak semester awal, dia akan pergi ke Busan untuk alasan yang tak ia pahami. Dan baru saja dia mendapati jawaban klise yang menggeltik abdomennya, untuk perayaan kenaikan kelas bersama keluarga, tipikal anak kecil batin Taehyung.

"aku pria, aku tampan bukan cantik Kok" Taehyung mengerucutkan bubirnya, pura-pura marah.

"Tapi aku serius hyung, jika aku seorang wanita aku pasti akan tergila-gila dengan hyung" Jungkook membentuk jari-jarinya dengan tanda _peace_ , menunjukan bahwa ia benar-benar serius. Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya Taehyung mendapat pengakuan jika dirinya cantik, dan sejujurnya ia tak nyaman dengan panggilan itu.

"jika kau adalah wanita aku tak akan pernah menjadikanmu pacarku, kau ini seperti bocah TK.. eum" Jungkook memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas terkena cubitan Taehyung, sedangkan sang tersangka pencubitan telah kabur menuju tepian laut yang begitu menawan, bermain dengan air hingga Jungkook menahan pinggang ramping itu untuk mendapatkan pembalasan dengan menggelitiknya, ia baru sadar jika Taehyung benar-benar orang yang sangat menarik. dan Jungkook juga menyadari jika ia tak pernah seserius ini berteman dengan seseorang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook dan Taehyung duduk berdampingan di meja makan, sang ibu memaksa mereka berdua untuk mencoba menu masakan barunya, walaupun perut mereka sudah benar-benar penuh ketika pergi ke Haeundae.

Sinar matahari di siang hari tak mampu menghalangi hawa dingin yang mereka rasakan, membuat Taehyung harus menggunakan sweater putih miliknya yang kebesaran, terlihat seperti bayi dengan topi beanie pink.

"huah, padahal sudah musim semi tapi tetap saja dingin" Taehyung menyendok puding dengan posi besar lalu memasukan seluruh bagian ke dalam mulutnya.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum melihat Taehyung yang sekali lagi terlihat sangat imut, sekali lagi ia tampak seperti tupai .

"hyung, kau tak lupa kan jika nanti malam kita sudah harus pulang" Taehyung mengangguk, lalu menunjuk sendoknya ke arah Jungkook.

"ya, aku sudah bersiap-siap, dan aku pasti akan sangat merindukan masakan ibumu yang begitu lezat" ibu Jungkook yang mendengar penuturan Taehyung hanya tersenyum, lalu mengahampiri meja mereka berdua.

"Jungkook tak pernah membawa teman dari Seoul ke Busan bersamanya, saat ia membawa Taehyung ibu sangat senang" Sang Ibu mengelus surai kecoklatan Taehyung, menyentuhnya dengan penuh kasih sayang bak anaknya sendiri, dan Taehyung paham kenapa Jungkook bisa tumbuh menjadi seorang yang baik dan cerdas, dia dibesarkan di keluarga yang luar biasa, tak seperti dirinya.

"Jungkook adalah orang paling beruntung di dunia karena memiliki ibu yang sangat cantik dan baik hati"

Suara tawa pecah seketika, kehadiran Taehyung membuat semuanya lebih berwarna, dan hanya di sinilah ia merasa dicintai.

 _drrt..._

 _ddrrt.._

Ponsel Taehyung bergetar, ia merogoh I-phone mate black miliknya di saku celananya yang tebal.

Seketika itu raut muka Taehyung berubah, ia sedikit gelisah dan terlihat bimbang.

"ah maaf, aku permisi dulu"

Taehyung sedikit berlari, menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik tembok kemudian menggeser tombol hijau ke kanan, lalu menempatkan ponsel di samping kanan telinganya dengan sangat hati-hati.

 _"Kemana saja kau?"_ suara di seberang menyahut dengan kencang, membuat Taehyung menjauhkan ponselnya karena suara di sana terdengar sangat keras.

"bukannya sudah kubilang, aku sedang istirahat, aku sedang liburan" Taehyung menghela napas panjang, ia sudah bersiap-siap menerima semprotan dari seseorang di seberang.

 _"Aku tak mau tahu, kita harus bertemu. Aku merindukan Tae, cepat pulang ya?"_

jawab seseorang dengan suara yang mendominasi.

"Bukannya ada banyak yang bisa kau pilih hyung? kenapa selalu aku sih? aku ingin iatirahat seminggu saja."

 _"Tidak bisa!"_ Taehyung tersentak, jantungnya berdegup kencang, ia tak bisa melawan orang ini.

"baik, aku akan pulang nanti, besok akan kupastikan aku sudah berada di Seoul, kutunggu di tempat biasa jam 10 malam, karena ada banyak ketertinggalanku di kelas, aku harus belajar. Kuharap kau mengerti hyung." Taehyung menutup dengan sepihak teleponnya dan sesegera mungkin mematikan daya ponselnya berharap ia tak akan mendengar deringan telopon itu lagi.

Ia sedikit berlari menuju meja makan, karena merasa tak enak telah meninggalkan nyonya Jeon dan Jungkook.

Ketika ia kembali ke tempatnya semula, ia tak menemukan sosok Jungkook, hanya ada ibunya di sana.

"Jika kau mencari Jungkook, dia pergi membeli bunga." Ibu Jungkook bisa membaca ekspresi kebingungan dari Taehyung.

"bunga?"

"ya, alasan utama Jungkook pulang ke Busan setiap musim semi adalah karena ia ingin membelikan bunga dan untuk menemui kekasihnya, semacam _anniversary_."

Taehyung membelalakkan matanya, ia tak tahu jika Jungkook sudah punya kekasih.

Itu karena Jungkook tak pernah menemuinya di sini, waktu yang Jungkook habiskan di Busan hanyalah bermain dan pergi bersama Taehyung atau seharian bermain _Playstation 4_ di kamarnya.

Taehyung merasa bersalah karena menyita waktu Jungkook bersama sang kekasih, di sisi lain ada suatu perasaan aneh di hatinya menyadari jika Jungkook sudah memiliki seseorang yang _spesial_ di hatinya, dia pastilah gadis yang sangat beruntung.

"pada saat ibu mengetahui Jungkook memiliki pacar diumurnya yang masih kecil, ibu sangat terkejut. Kupikir Jungkook sudah berubah menjadi bocah kecil yang nakal, ha..ha.."

"tetapi, saat melihat gadis itu ibu tahu kenapa Jungkook bisa menyukainya, dia seperti malaikat." lanjut sang Ibu, Taehyung tidak menjawab, ia hanya bisa tersenyum miris menyadari jika selama ini Taehyung bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang dekat dengan Jungkook. Ia hanyalah orang asing yang baru mengenal baik Jungkook beberapa bulan yang lalu, tak seperti gadis itu yang sudah menempati hati Jungkook bertahun-tahun lamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 6 sore, Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah sampai di stasiun Korail ditemani dengan ayah dan ibu Jungkook. Sebelum berpisah, senyuman dan pelukan hangat dari ibu dan ayah Jungkook menemani mereka berdua.

Tak lama mereka menunggu, akhirnya Korail mereka sampai, dengan diiringi lambaian tangan Jungkook dan Taehyung mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"hati-hati kalian berdua, silakan berkunjung lagi di lain waktu" Taehyung mendengar teriakan ibu Jungkook tersenyum lebar, ia menjawab dengan berteriak _"ya, bibi"_ tak kalah kencang.

Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan di Korail, kereta cepat yang sering disebut KTX atau _Korean Train Express_ seperti _Shikansen_ Jepang dengan fasilitas yang tak kalah nyaman dan mewah.

Setelah mereka berdua duduk, Taehyung memejamkan matanya.

"hyung, kau akan tidur sesore ini?" Jungkook menoleh ke arah Taehyung, memperhatikan garis rahang tegas miliknya yang begitu sempurna di mata Jungkook, dan tak lupa bulu mata lentik yang terlihat menawan ketika kedua mata itu tertutup rapat.

"aku lelah Kookie, perjalanan kita kurang lebih tiga jam, sangat singkat dan aku ingin memanfaatkannya untuk tidur" Taehyung menguap dengan keras.

"baiklah hyung, tidurlah. Selamat malam dan oh-" Jungkook memotong ucapannya.

"terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku di sini, di tahun sebelumnya aku selalu kesepian berada di rumah sendirian tetapi saat ada hyung itu jauh lebih menyenangkan, terimaksih" Jungkook tersenyum menapilkan deretan giginya yang terlihat seperti kelinci.

 _Pembohong_!.

 _Bukannya kau akan pergi keluar dengan kekasihmu jika aku tak ada._

Taehyung tak menjawab, ia bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri dengan matanya yang masih terpejam. Ia kecewa dengan Jungkook, ia tak memberitahu atau memperkenalkan kekasihnya pada Taehyung, bukannya ia peduli.

Taehyung hanya ingin dekat dengan Jungkook, jika Jungkook bahkan tak ingin membagi kebahagiannya, Taehyung rasa pertemanannya dengan Jungkook hanyalah sebatas teman biasa, ia tak bisa melangkah lebih dekat ke kehidupan Jungkook atau..

Ia akan semakin terluka nantinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 11 malam, ketika Taehyung dengan lemas melemparkan tubuh kurusnya ke kasur di rumah sewaan miliknya.

Sebenarnya ia dan Jungkook sudah tiba di Seoul beberapa jam yang lalu, hanya saja Jungkook memaksa Taehyung untuk menemaninya makan _Samgeopsal_ di restoran langganannya, Jungkook beralasan jika ia tak makan _Samgeopsal_ malam itu juga ia akan mati kelaparan, sungguh konyol batin Taehyung

Taehyung menggeledah tas ranselnya, ia baru sadar jika ponsel miliknya mati sejak ia menelepon seseorang siang tadi. Ia kembali menghidupkan ponselnya dan mendapati 23 panggilan tak terjawab serta berpuluh-puluh pesan masuk ke kakaotalk nya.

" _Aku akan ke rumahmu jam 12 atau jam 1 malam nanti, aku tak bisa menunggu hingga esok hari"_

" _kupastikan jika kau sudah pulang ke rumah, Tae sayang"_

" _aku merindukanmu"_

 _"aku kecewa saat kau mematikan telepon secara sepihak, aku sedikit marah sayang"_

Taehyung menelan air ludahnya dengan susah payah, ia sesegera mungkin mematikan seluruh penerangan di rumah kecilnya ketika selesai membaca pesan masuk di kakaotalk-Nya, ia tak masalah dengan menerima tamu di malam hari, seperti hari-hari yang biasa ia lakukan. Namun, malam ini ia hanya ingin istirahat dengan nyenyak, ia terlalu lelah untuk berbicara atau bahkan mandi saat ini juga, lagipula besok ia harus masuk ke sekolah.

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

Degup Jantung Taehyung bertambah kencang karena ia terus berlari-lari untuk mematikan seluruh penerangan di rumahnya, tetapi ia sedikit terlambat. Lampu kamarnya saja belum ia matikan.

"Taehyung, aku tahu kau ada di dalam cepat buka pintunya" suara seseorang menyahut dengan keras, sungguh Taehyung ingin menyumpal mulut orang itu dengan kaos kaki karena berteriak terlalu kencang dan tentu saja mengganggu para Tetangga, Taehyung tidak ingin punya masalah dengan siapapun. Namun ia selalu berpikir bahwa tak ada hari di kehidupannya tanpa adanya masalah.

Dengan gontai dan tanpa semangat Taehyung segera menuju pintu depan rumahnya yang berada tak jauh dari kamarnya, karena rumah ini memang tidak terlalu besar.

Malam hari yang begitu sunyi walau berada di kota megapolitan seperti Seoul, langkah kaki Taehyung terdengar dengan sangat jelas dari luar, seseorang di balik pintu itu tersenyum.

 _Ceklek_

Satu pelukan langsung menghujani tubuh Taehyung, hampir membuat tubuh itu terlempar ke belakang jika tangan itu tak menahannya dengan kuat.

"Ho-Hoseok h..hyung, ah-" Taehyung terjingkat dan memekik ketika lidah hembusan napas panas terasa di ceruk leher jenjangnya, Taehyung sedikit meronta dan berontak.

Tak sia-sia, pelukan itu terlepas dari tubuhnya.

"hyung, kita ada di luar. Bagaimana jika ada seseorang yang melihat kita" protes Taehyung.

"Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan di dalam"

"Tidak!" ia sedikit berteriak, membuat pemuda bernama Hoseok itu sedikit terkejut.

"Kenapa Tae? Kau tak merindukanku? Aku akan membayar dua kali lipat. Ah, aku akan membayar berapapun nominal yang kau mau asalkan kau mau menemaniku malam ini"

"Hyung, aku lelah. Aku baru pulang 30 menit yang lalu, aku tak bisa pergi ke sekolah dengan kaki pincang besok" Pintu itu tertutup dengan perlahan, Taehyung pergi ke kamarnya diikuti dengan Hoseok di belakang tubuhnya.

Hoseok kembali memeluk tubuh ramping itu dari belakang, Taehyung menggeliat kecil.

Taehyung tersentak sedetik kemudian ketika menyadari jika kedua kakinya tak lagi menapak lantai, tubuh kurus itu diangkat secara paksa oleh Hoseok menuju ranjang berukuran sedang di kamar Taehyung.

Tubuh mungil itu berontak, memukul punggung Hoseok dengan tak bertenaga karena ia benar-benar lelah. Hoseok melemparkan Taehyung ke ranjang, dan saat itu juga Taehyung hendak melarikan diri namun terlambat. Kaki Taehyung diseret oleh Hoseok kembali menuju ranjang empuk itu, acara tidur cantik Taehyung batal.

Ia sadar jika dirinya tak akan mampu melawan Hoseok, dan ia sadar jika esok ia tak akan masuk ke sekolah untuk menemui Jungkook, ia sangat menyesal harus melakukan hal semacam ini, namun tak ada pilihan.

Karena sejak awal ia memang tak bisa memilih.

Tubuh Taehyung menggeliat sekali lagi ketika Hoseok melucuti dengan paksa seluruh pakaiaannya, menyisakan bokser hitam yang melekat menutupi sesuatu yang berharga di sana.

Begitu pula Hoseok, tubuhnya hampir telananjang dan ia menatap Taehyung yang berada di bawahnya dengan tatapan buas, siap menerkam mangsangya saat itu juga.

Tanpa sadar air mata Taehyung sedikit keluar, hatinya terasa begitu sesak ketika Hoseok menjelajahi setiap inci dari tubuhnya, dari atas bibir, leher, dada, serta selangkangannya.

Ketika Hoseok menyatukan tubuh mereka berdua, Taehyung menangis dalam diam, ia merasa lemah dan hina karena tak bisa menolak, ia menangis ketika dirinya kembali teringat kenangan menyakitkan yang menghancurkan dirinya, yang membuat Taehyung harus berurusan dengan dunia gelap bawah tanah.

.

.

.

 _Jungkook, maaf. Hyung- bukanlah orang yang baik._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Saat itu juga, Taehyung kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

~TBC~

Halo, Darjeeling Tae here. Ini Fanfiction pertama saya di ffn, mohon bantuannya

Sebenarnya cerita ini mau saya bikin fluffy tapi entah kenapa malah jadi kaya gini wkwk..

Dan mohon maaf, jika adegan 'anu' nya kurang esplisit, karena jujur saya masih _underage.._ waah, merasa berdosa (~#shy#~)..

Kritik, dan saran akan sangat membantu untuk improvisasi saya ke depannya.. *bow~

Annyeong... terimakasih sudah mau mampir..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Gertrude**

 **By Darjeeling Tae**

 **Warning! V!bottom**

 **BL and Typos**

 **RnR ~ Juseyo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Suara keributan terdengar dengan jelas di indra pendengarannya, Taehyung dengan susah payah membuka matanya yang sembab, ia mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, mencoba menstabilkan cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya.

Setiap kali ia mencoba untuk menggerakan tubuhnya, ia mengernyit. Terasa sangat sakit dan ngilu di seluruh tulang dan persendiannya— jangan lupakan bagian bawah dari tubuhnya.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi pemuda itu, setiap malam ia harus menghadapi masalah yang sama, konsekuensi dari apa yang dia perbuat karena pekerjaannya.

Taehyung memulainya dua tahun yang lalu, saat keluarganya benar-benar kacau. Taehyung tak tinggal bersama orangtuanya, ia pindah ke Seoul dari Daegu dan tinggal bersama keluarga paman dari ayahnya setelah kedua orangtuanya meninggal – akibat bunuh diri.

Tubuh yang penuh lebam akibat pukulan sang paman, kondisi ekonomi yang semrawut menghampiri keluarganya kala itu, dan Taehyung yang menjadi korban atas kekacauaan yang tak ia harapkan. Dia tak bisa menyalahkan siapapun, dia hanya merasa begitu tak berguna sekarang. Setiap kali, dia mencoba hidup dengan normal semuanya menjadi kacau.

Hidupnya, dirinya, keluarganya, jika semuanya sudah rusak kenapa tak ia hancurkan sekalian – pikir Taehyung. Ketika bulir-bulir airmata itu jatuh, ia mengingat kenangan masa kecilnya. Ketika sang nenek yang sangat Taehyung banggakan telah pergi disaat semuanya mulai kacau, ia menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali, Taehyung mengingat satu kalimat yang menyelamatkannya berkali-kali.

' _Taehyungie adalah anak yang baik, tak masalah jika orang lain berbuat jahat, namun saat orang lain berbuat kebaikan, ia akan mendapatkan balasan berupa kebaikan juga'_

Saat itu, pikirannya kacau. Ia tak tahan dengan segala bentuk penyiksaan mental dan jasmani yang pamannya lakukan pada dirinya. Dan di sanalah ia bertemu dengan Kim Namjoon yang menawarinya segelas penuh _Whisky_ pada malam bersejarah dalam hidupnya.

"kau cantik, mau bekerja di sini?" tawar Namjoon tengah menuangkan gelas kedua pada Taehyung.

"kau serius? Aku masih di bawah umur, masih SMA"

"Tak masalah, selama kau punya keahlian"

"aku tak punya keahlian dalam bidang meracik minuman keras" Taehyung kembali meneguk gelas ketiganya, tubuhnya mulai terasa aneh.

"Aku tak menawarimu untuk menjadi bartender, menjadi kupu-kupu malam, bukannya terdengar keren?" Taehyung menyemburkan whiskey di mulutnya dengan tak elok.

Matanya melotot tajam pada Namjoon dengan mulut yang masih mengangga, sedangkan Namjoon menjauhkan dirinya dari Taehyung – ia terkena sedikit cipratan dari whiskey dan membuat penilaian Taehyung minus satu di matanya.

"M-maksumu a-a-ku harus bekerja dengan menjual tubuhku? Kau gila!"

Taehyung berdiri dari duduknya, ia bertemu dengan orang yang salah. Ini tak menyelesaikan masalahnya, ia hanya ingin mabuk untuk menghilangkan segala masalah yang ia hadapi—ia ingin melarikan diri dengan pergi ke bar, walau dengan pakaian yang seadanya ia mampu menarik perhatian Namjoon, pemilik _Elise Bar_. Walau dengan wajah dengan luka lebam, tak menghilangkan pesona dari seorang Kim Taehyung di mata Namjoon.

Taehyung melangkah pergi dari hadapan Namjoon dengan pandangan yang sedikit kabur.

"1 juta won, bayaran yang akan kau terima per malam"

Taehyung berhenti, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak sangat cepat. Satu juta won bukanlah jumlah yang sedikit bagi dirinya, ia pasti bisa menyewa rumah sendiri dan pergi dari rumah neraka sang paman jika semalam ia bisa menghasilkan satu juta won.

Ia meneguk ludahnya dengan berat, jika hidupnya sudah kacau kenapa tak coba ia hancurkan sekalian. Taehyung tertawa sinis pada dirinya sendiri.

Dunia seolah menertawakannya, dia ikut tertawa pada nasibnya yang malang, ia tak punya pilihan, tubuh itu berbalik dengan gontai, menatap Namjoon yang masih dengan senyum terbaiknya.

"K-kapan aku bisa mulai?" Namjoon tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Taehyung telah menentukan nasibnya, pemuda polos yang mempunyai senyum kotak menawan, dengan rambut yang sehalus sutera, jari-jari tangan besar nan lentik, garis rahang yang begitu tegas menantang, tubuh yang tinggi dan perut bayi yang begitu mungil.

Siapa yang tak akan tertarik dengan pria jelmaan malaikat ini, pria yang setiap harinya mendapatkan siksaan, yang setiap hari harus pura-pura tersenyum untuk meyakinkan dunia bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Sejujurnya, ia mulai muak. Ia sudah berusa berbuat baik pada semua orang, tapi ia tak mendapatkan balasan yang sama. Ia sudah lelah.

"Sekarang, tak masalah. Aku akan melindungi seluruh pegawaiku, kau tak perlu khawatir. Nah, coba kau temui orang dengan kemeja biru di pojok sana, dia seorang dokter dan pastinya berkantong tebal, bisa saja kau dapat bonus malam ini. Taehyung-ah, selamat bekerja"

' _nenek, aku minta maaf. Aku bukanlah orang yang baik'_

Dan pada malam itu, kehidupannya mulai berubah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung tak lantas segera bangun ketika menyadari Hoseok sudah pergi, Taehyung menengok ke arah meja di samping ranjang, ada beberapa lembar uang di sana, Hoseok tak main-main dengan ucapannya.

Taehyung kembali terdiam, ia sibuk bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh pagi, sudah dipastikan jika ia tak akan masuk sekolah lagi hari ini.

Padahal ia sudah berjanji pada Jungkook, untuk tak bolos sekolah untuk kesekian kalinya.

Dengan susah payah, kaki jenjang itu bangun dari tidur menyakitkannya. Ia mengambil ponselnya yang entah kenapa bisa berada di lantai, membuka kakaotalk dan menemukan pesan dari Jungkook di sana. Taehyung tersenyum.

' _Hyung, aku minta maaf telah memaksamu makan_ _Samgeopsal kemarin. Kau pasti capek kan? Aku akan me_ _ngi_ _zinkan hyung pada guru konseling hari ini, tak perlu khawatir, aku punya sendok emas. Ok?'_

"Dasar bocah sombong" Taehyung bergumam sembari terkikih kecil.

Tak ada rencana lain di pikiran Taehyung selain pergi ke _Elise,_ sudah lama Taehyung tidak pergi ke bar itu semenjak dirinya menjadi milik Hoseok, ia dan Hoseok tidak suka berhubungan di tempat yang ramai.

Taehyung menyelesaikan acara mandinya dengan cepat. Berdiri dengan gagah memakai jeans berwarna hitam dipadukan dengan sweater berwarna senada yang terbuat dari wol, dengan sentuhan _single breasted coat_ berwarna caramel yang nampak pas dengan sweternya – terlihat sedikit formal, namun Taehyung suka style ini di musim semi yang masih terasa dingin. Terakhir, ia memakai jam tangan Rolex dan sepatu Black Ice Derby Louis Vuitton pemberian Hoseok.

Taehyung bukan lagi anak miskin dari Daegu, ia menjelma menjadi pria penghibur kelas atas, walaupun ia hanya melayani satu orang pria – Hoseok. Hoseok telah mengubah hidupnya, Taehyung bertemu dengan Hoseok di hari pertamanya kerja. Dokter dengan kemeja biru laut yang tengah frustrasi, dan Taehyung di sana untuk menghibur pria kesepian itu.

Sejak saat itu, semua kebutuhan Taehyung ditanggung oleh Hoseok, begitu juga kebutuhan biologis Hoseok yang menjadi tanggung jawab Taehyung. Dan Namjoon paham, karena ia juga mendapatkan uang sewa dari Hoseok – mereka berdua teman baik.

Walau dengan tubuh yang tak terlalu sehat, ia melangkah keluar dengan senyuman yang terus melekat di wajahnya. Ini aneh, ia merindukan Namjoon. Kadang saat sesuatu yang tak terduga terjadi, ia akan lari atau meminta bantuan pada Namjoon. Taehyung kadang bertanya-tanya, Namjoon itu orang yang baik dan cerdas, ia juga pendengar yang baik. Kenapa ia memilih bekerja di dunia hitam seperti itu, ia hanya bisa berpendapat jika semua orang punya alasan masing-masing kenapa ia harus melakukan sesuatu, seperti dirinya.

Subway sudah menjadi transportasi utama bagi kebanyakan orang di Seoul, begitu juga Taehyung, ia menunggu di stasiun _Sindorim,_ dekat dengan rumahnya di kompleks apartemen Tae Young – yang sudah terlihat ketinggalan zaman jika dibandingkan dengan gedung-gedung pencakar langit di sekitarnya.

Taehyung menaiki Line 1, yang melewati titik-titik penting di Seoul, salah satunya Gangnam tempat yang akan ia tuju. Kali ini terlihat sedikit renggang, karena jam sibuk sudah lewat.

Taehyung menopang dagu dengan tangannya di pinggiran jendela, pandangannya menatap kosong ke arah jalanan yang begitu ramai.

Ia menyadari jika kehidupannya sudah banyak berubah, ibu kota memang tidak bisa bersahabat baik dengannya.

Hiruk pikuk kehidupan yang membuatnya jatuh berkali-kali, Taehyung menyadari sesuatu. Setiap kali dirinya dalam masalah, selalu ada krang yang datang membatu dirinya – _apa ini merupakan balasan?_ batin Taehyung.

Dengan pekerjaan Hoseok sebagai dokter dan pemegang saham Gangnam Severance Hospital – yang merupakan bagian dari Universitas Yonsei, tempat Hoseok menempuh pendidikan dokter, tentunya Taehyung tak perlu khawatir tentang kehidupannya, ia dan Hoseok sudah menjalin kontrak, ia akan bersama Hoseok dan melayanani pria itu dan sebagai imbalannya ia akan mendapat uang yang tak sedikit jumlahnya. Ada banyak teman seumuran-nya yang bekerja di bawah kendali Namjoon, ia tak bisa membenci pria yang telah menawarkannya pada dunia hitam seperti ini, pada akhirnya ialah yang menentukan pilihan-nya sendiri, ia tak masalah menjadi boneka atau budak seks orang lain, yang ia butuhkan adalah menjadi dirinya sendiri, identitas yang bisa ia banggakan sebagai seorang Kim Taehyung.

Satu-satunya yang hal yang ia benci adalah dirinya dan keluarganya yang berantakan. Kadang ia merasa kotor, namun apa boleh dikata, Taehyung sudah jatuh ke dalam jurang paling dalam di hidupnya, ia tak akan bisa keluar – keculi seseorang akan mengayunkan tali dan menariknya keluar dari jurang tak berdasar itu.

" _mustahil"_ Taehyung menghela napas panjang, ia berdiri ketika subway sudah berhenti di stasiun Gangnam.

Ia menghirup dalam-dalam udara sejuk di sekitarnya, dan tanpa Taehyung sadari ia menarik atensi dari para gadis di sana, kehadirannya bak seorang _idol,_ tampan dan juga tinggi.

Taehyung tersenyum bangga ketika menyadari betapa menarik dirinya.

Ia terus memamerkan senyum kotaknya hingga sampai di _Elise Bar,_ ia masuk melalui pintu parkir kendaraan dan menemui Namjoon di ruang kerjanya. Tanpa aba-aba, ia membuka pintu dan mendapati pemandangan yang tak senonoh di depannya.

"ups, maaf hyung" Taehyung menutup wajah dengan keduan tangannya yang sedikit mengintip. Ini memang ketidaksengajaan mendapati Namjoon tengah bercumbu dengan kekasihnya.

"Yak, Kim Taehyung!, setidaknya ketuk pintunya bodoh!" Namjoon melempar Taehyung dengan sekotak tisu yang ditangkap dengan mulus oleh sang korban.

Namjoon membenahi pakaiaannya dan sang kekasih berjalan mendekati Taehyung.

"Kenapa tidak sekolah bocah kecil?"

"Aku bangun kesiangan Seokjin hyung, he..he.."

Seokjin menjitak kepala Taehyung dengan keras, membuat sang empunya mengaduh kesakitan sembari memegang kepalanya yang malang.

Ia menatap Seokjin, ia melihat gurat kekhawatiran di sana dan Taehyung paham jika hyung-nya tengah khawatir.

"Apa Hoseok melakukannya denganmu semalam? Dengan paksaan?" tanya Seojin masih dengan tatapannya yang megarah ke Taehyung.

"Ah, tidak. Sudah kubilang jika aku pergi ke Busan, kan? Aku pulang larut malam kemarin"

"Jika bocah itu menyiksamu lagi, akan kuhajar si dokter keparat itu" Seokjin memukul tangannya sendiri, Taehyung menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Semenjak Taehyung mengenal baik Namjoon, ia juga mengenal Seojin dengan sama baiknya. Seokjin adalah kekasih Namjoon entah sudah berapa lama mereka menjalin hubungan, yang pasti saat ia mulai bekerja di Elise, mereka berdua sudah berpacaran.

Seokjin adalah sosok yang galak – itu mengingatkannya pada sang ibu, namun dibalik semua itu, ia sepeti tipikal ibu yang sangat perhatian dan baik. Ia sangat perhatian pada Taehyung, Seokjin beralasan jika mereka mempunyai nasib yang sama – orang tua Seokjin meninggal karena bunuh diri.

"ah, aku dan Hoseok hyung baik-baik saja tak perlu khawatir. Ngomong-ngomong hyung tak bekerja hari ini?"

"Shift-ku dimulai satu jam lagi"

"Dan kalian masih sempat-sempatnya melakukan kegiatan 'itu'?, oh ya ampun"

Sekali lagi jitakan mulus mendarat di ubun-ubun Taehyung. Ia terdiam sejenak, kepala-nya terasa pening seketika, ia memegang ujung meja tempat Namjoon meletakan berkas-berkasnya. Tubuhnya lemas dan semua yang ia lihat nampak berputar-putar.

"Ya, Kim Taehyung? Kau kenapa? Ya Tuhan, tubuhnya panas sekali. Namjoon panggil 911, cepat!"

Taehyung memutahkan sarapan paginya bersamaan dengan tubuhnya kejang hebat, Seokjin mencoba memberi pertolongan pertama dengan menormalkan posisi Taehyung, ia memiringkan kepalanya untuk menghindari muntahan masuk ke dalam paru-paru.

"Jin, mereka datang"

Petugas rumah sakit membopong tubuh Taehyung dengan hati-hati, Seokjin ikut masuk ke dalam ambulance.

"Namjoon, kau bereskan dulu pekerjaanmu. Tak perlu khawatir, aku bersamanya."

Namjoon mengangguk paham, ia tak perlu khawatir, Taehyung akan baik-baik saja bersama Seokjin. Dia adalah dokter.

Meskipun begitu Namjoon tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya, ini bukan pertama kali Taehyung mengalami kejang mendadak, ini biasa terjadi saat dirinya stress atau dalam tekanan, dan tentu saja Namjoon paham Taehyung tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"panggil Hoseok!" Seokjin berteriak pada perawat di sampingnya yang membawa Taehyung masuk ke UGD.

"Epilepsi-nya kambuh, aku butuh Hoseok segera"

Beberapa menit kemudian Hoseok datang, ia terkejut mendapati Taehyung berbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan bantuan alat pernapasan di depannya.

"Epilepsinya, segera lakukan pemeriksaan sistem syaraf. Jika terdapat kerusakan di lobus temporal segera siapkan ruang operasi" Seokjin bisa merasakan tangan Hoseok yang gemetar, ia tahu jika pria itu juga khawatir – karena Hoseok sudah pernah kehilangan sosok yang sangat ia cintai di depan matanya sendiri, tepat seperti keadaan Taehyung sekarang.

"Apa aku harus mencari dokter bedah saraf yang lain?" tawar Seokjin, ia tak tega melihat Hoseok yang linglung.

"Tidak, aku yang akan melakukannya, Taehyung adalah pasienku. Bisa tolong hyung panggilkan dokter Seo Joon, aku butuh bantuannya"

"Baik" Seokjin segera berlari ke ruang kerja dokter.

* * *

Pada pukul empat sore, Taehyung sudah dipindahkan ke raung rawat inap VVIP. Keadaannya normal setelah mendapatkan operasi, ia hanya sedang tertidur akibat efek samping dari obat yang baru saja disuntikan ke dalam tubuhnya.

Hoseok berdiri di samping tubuh kurus Taehyung, tangannya menggenggam erat milik pemuda yang tengah berbaring dengan damai.

Matanya teduh, ia merasa bersalah karena menuruti ego-nya yang terlalu besar. Tanpa sadar tangannya ikut bergetar, menahan gejolak yang ia rasakan.

Taehyung pernah mengalami ini sekali, di musim dingin yang baru saja terlewati. Namun, Hoseok hanya memberikan obat yang mencegah penyakitnya agar tak kambuh.

Hoseok sekali lagi menatap sendu sosok itu, ia ingin Taehyung segera sadar, ia ingin mengucapkan _maaf karena telah menyakitimu selama ini, maaf karena telah memperlakukanmu layaknya barang, maaf atas keditakberdayaanku.. kau terluka._

* * *

Angin musim semi menyapa melewati jendela yang terbuka, menerpa gorden biru langit yang membuat rambut Taehyung tersingkap dengan perlahan, Hoseok baru menyadari jika Taehyung sangat cantik sekaligus tampan, ia menundukan kepalanya menyadari bagaimana ia bisa menyia-nyiakan sosok malaikat ini, Taehyung sejatinya adalah orang yang baik – orang yang akan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagian orang lain.

"Aku tak baik-baik saja tanpamu Tae, bangunlah sayang"

Waktu terleawat begitu cepat, hari pertemuannya dengan Taehyung dua tahun yang lalu masih terasa begitu singkat. Hari dimana Taehyung menangis untuk pertama kalinya di depan matanya, memohon untuk berhenti namun tak ia hiraukan – sekarang pun masih sama.

Menjadikan Taehyung sebagai sosok pengganti kekasihnya, tanpa pernah memberinya kasih sayang, tanpa pernah ia peduli tentang kondisi di pagi harinya setelah mereka melewati malam panjang, Taehyung yang harus merangkak dengan tubuh penuh lebam.

Tubuh kurus itu semakin kurus, untuk itulah ia suka mengenakan pakaian berlapis-lapis, untuk menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan membuatnya nampak menyedihkan.

Warna jingga mendominasi langit sore di kota Seoul, hawa dingin masih terasa menusuk kulitnya, ia menaikan selimut yang membungkus tubuh Taehyung, menyandarkan kepalanya di samping ranjang denga posisi tangan yang tak berubah.

Jari-jari dalam genggaman Hoseok perlahan bergerak, dengan sangat pelan dan tak berdaya. Hoseok mendongakan kepalanya, menatap sosok itu penuh harap. Ia tersenyum setelah penantian panjang.

Pandangan mata mereka bertemu, retina coklat Taehyung nampak bersinar, seperti pantulan langgit jingga yang menawan.

"h-hyung, kenapa aku di sini?" suaranya masih terdengar lemas.

"kau jatuh lagi bodoh, jangan membuatku khawatir"

Ketika hari menjelang sore, adalah saat terbaik untuk bersantai, menikmati secangkir kopi espresso yang menjadi candu bagi Hoseok, Taehyung biasa melakukannya saat Hoseok datang berkunjung, dan saat ini ia ingin mencium aroma khas dari kopi buatan tangan Taehyung, profesional dan angkuh.

Hoseok mengukir senyum terbaiknya, kepingan kenangan yang ia rangkai selama ini, ia ingin menghancurkannya. Menggantikannya dengan bingkai baru, yang tak akan ia rusak lagi, ia berjanji ia akan menjaga Taehyung mulai hari ini dan seterusnya.

"Kau masih lelah? tidurlah, atau mau secangkir kopi?" Hoseok mengusap pucuk kepala Taehyung dengan lembut, ia menggeleng pelan.

"aku tak bisa tidur lagi hyung, dan aku tak mau kopi. Bagaimana jika secangkir susu?"

Hoseok menahan tawanya, ia tak tahan dengan tatapan bak puddle dan senyuman konyol di hadapannya kini. Hoseok hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

"setelah kau keluar, ayo kita jalan-jalan ke Hamhansansdong untuk melihat matahari terbenam, lalu ke Cheonggyechon, akan ada event khusus lusa, kita bisa melihat pesta kembang api di sana."

Taehyung masih tak bergeming, ia menyadari jika tautan tangannya dan Hoseok masih tetap bersatu, hangat dan menenangkan. Taehyung tersenyum.

"shift-mu padat hyung, aku tak mau mengganggu dokter bedah saraf super sibuk seperti mu"

"aku akan meminta izin, aku belum mengambil cuti istirahat bulan lalu. Setelah itu, kita berkemas dan-"

Hoseok memotong ucapannya, ia menatap Taehyung sendu. Perlahan tautan mereka terlepas begitu saja, meninggalkan ruang hampa yang tiba-tiba menyeruak, ia tetap menatap osbidian hitam kelam yang terlihat berkilau di sana.

Taehyung, ia tak ingin menyakiti pemuda itu lagi, sudah cukup pelampiasan yang ia lakukan pada pemuda yang tak mengetahui kebenaran kelam dalam dirinya, ia tak ingin Taehyung jatuh karena perbuatannya— sama seperti kekasihnya terdahulu.

Jika Taehyung tetap tinggal, ia tak bisa untuk tak melukainya, memaksa atau menghancurkannya. Karena sebenarnya, _dia sakit_. Sakit yang hanya bisa disembuhkan oleh waktu dan oleh orang yang tepat, namun bukan Taehyung. Ia ingin mencarinya, kebahagiaannya tanpa melukai orang lain lagi.

"kita akhiri kontrak kita berdua" Hoseok melanjutkan.

Seketika, Taehyung menegang. Ia terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya tersenyum, senyum kotak yang dipaksakan.

"Ah.. akhirnya kau menemukan orang yang tepat kan hyung? siapa gadis? pria itu? ah.. tubuhku akan merindukan belaianmu hyung, kau cukup panas di ranjang, sayang sekali" Bibir itu mengerucut imut, marah yang sengaja buat-buat dengan nada kebenaran yang menyakitkan.

"Yak, dasar jalang. Jalang kesayanganku"

Mereka berdua tertawa lepas setelahnya, seolah-olah semua beban kehidupan yang berada di pundak mereka menguap seperi asap putih di udara, tertiup terbawa angin entah akan berhenti sampai kapan.

Terlihat seperti anak kecil yang masih murni, polos tanpa dosa tanpa peduli akan kejamnya dunia, mereka tertawa seolah-olah buta akan dunia gila yang mereka tinggali.

Setelah itu, Taehyung kembali berbaring dengan susu panas di tangan kanannya, ia menyesap perlahan sembari menikmati obrolan malamnya dengan Hoseok, ia terus berbincang hingga lupa akan waktu tidur telah tiba, ia menceritakan bagian rahasia darinya dan kehidupannya, begitu juga Hoseok yang bercerita jika ia hampir gila karena kekasihnya yang meninggal dalam ruang operasi, ruang operasi dimana ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri sang kekasih mengalami pendarahan hebat karena kegagalan operasi.

Ketika ia dan Taehyung memutuskan berhenti untuk melakukan perbuatan nista itu, artinya mereka adalah orang asing. Namun, Taehyung menemukan jawaban jika ia dan Hoseok terperangkap dalam benang merah yang sudah diatur sedemikian rupa, Hoseok dokter berkemeja biru dengan bocah SMA berwajah lebam yang bertemu di tempat yang salah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari kedua ia berada di rumah sakit Gangnam, ia memakai pakaian rumah sakit yang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya dan duduk di kursi roda. Taehyung bersama Seokjin menikmati pemandangan hamparan taman hijau di depannya, matahari belum menampakan dirinya pagi ini, untuk itulah Taehyung berlindung di balik selimut coklat rumah sakit yang ia bawa.

"hyung, tak pergi?" Taehyung menoleh ke arah Seokjin yang tengah menikmati sarapan paginya dengan lahap.

"aku tak ada operasi pagi ini" sahutnya cepat masih tak bergeming atau sekedar menatap balik Taehyung.

Orang yang merasa diabaikan hanya mendecih kecil, ia tahu Seokjin itu tak bisa diganggu saat sedang makan. Namun, saat mereka— dirinya dan Namjoon bersama Seokjin, maka dia lah yang akan membayar makanannya, ia merasa beruntung bisa kenal dengan Seokjin.

"Tae, kembali ke kamar. Aku akan memeriksamu"

Taehyung mengangguk ketika Seokjin mulai mendorong kursi rodanya— sebenarnya, keadaan Taehyung tak seburuk kelihatannya hanya perban di kepalanya yang membuat ia nampak benar-benar sakit, bahkan Hoseok sudah mengizinkan Taehyung pulang hari ini, namun naluri keibuaan Seokjin mengatakan _tidak_ dengan lantang. Ia beralasan tak ada yang menjaga Taehyung di rumah, maka dari itu Taehyung harus tinggal lebih lama di rumah sakit agar ia tak luput dari pengawasan Seokjin.

"Hyung, jangan terlalu dekat denganku"

"kenapa hah? kau membenciku"

Ia menghentikan dorongan kursi rodanya.

"Namjoon hyung menatapku seakan-akan ia ingin menbunuhku saat kau mengganti pakainku kemarin, seram" Taehyung memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sembari bergidik ngeri, ia masih ingat dengan jelas saat Namjoon datang berkunjung di malam hari, ia terus mendapatkan tatapan mata yang ia tahu bukan pertanda bagus, seakan-akan siap menerkamu saat itu juga. Ia tak menyangka bos-nya adalah sosok yang protetif terhadap kekasihnya.

Seokjin menahan tawanya yang ingin meledak mendengar ucapan Taehyung, ia tak ingin dianggap orang gila karena tertawa terlalu kencang di lorong rumah sakit dengan beberapa perawat dan pasien yang lalu-lalang.

Hening seketika, Taehyung menggenggam erat tangan Seokjin di belakang punggungnya. Hatinya kebas dan lelah untuk kesekian kalinya, bayang-banyang Jungkook yang ia lupakan sejenak tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja di depannya, dengan tak berperasaan menghancurkan dirinya yang sudah rusak begitu dalam.

Ia melihat siluet Jungkook di hadapannya, pukul lima pagi dengan menggenggam erat tangan gadis berambut silver dengan senyum yang tak luntur dari wajah tampannya.

Ia baru saja keluar dari kamar di samping Taehyung, kamar VVIP yang tak sembarang orang bisa menempatinya, dengan tanpa dosa mereka saling bertatap mata, Jungkook nampak kaget melihat sosok di seberang sana, dengan kursi roda dan perban yang terlilit begitu tebal di kepalanya. Sesaat tak ada sapaan, sebelum akhirnya Seokjin kembali mendorong kursi roda-nya.

"Tak apa Tae, aku di sini okay?" Seokjin mengelus pundak Taehyung perlahan, ia tak mengetahui apapun tentang situasi sebenarnya, tetapi saat ia melihat tubuh Taehyung yang mulai bergetar, ia khawatir.

Saat mereka sampai di depan pintu, Taehyung menunduk. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, ketika menyadari jika dirinya bahkan tak memberitahu Jungkook tentang kondisinya atau bagaimana bisa Jungkook menggenggam tangan seorang gadis di hadapannya.

"h-hyung, ada apa? Kukira kenapa kau tak pernah membalas pesan atau teleponku, ternyata kau di sini hyung?" ia sedikit terkejut, lalu bergerak mendekati Taehyung dan melepas tautan tangannya dengan gadis itu, menggantinya dengan menggenggam erat jemari lentik Taehyung.

"Kookie, a-aku tak apa, maaf membuatmu khawatir, maafkan aku ne?" ia buru-buru melepas tautan tangan mereka, membuat Jungkook sedikit terperanjat.

Taehyung tak pandai merangkai kata, ia tak pandai berbohong, dan Jungkook adalah orang yang peka, paling peka. Ia sadar jika Taehyung bukanlah orang biasa— maksudnya ia bahkan pernah melihat Taehyung bersama seorang pria yang mencium pipinya sepulang sekolah.

Ia tak mempunyai keberanian untuk menanyakannya pada saat itu, ada perasan pahit dan aneh di sana, di tempat yang Jungkook tak ketahui.

Saat ia melihat Taehyung di hadapannya, hatinya sakit. Ketika Taehyung melepas tautan tangan mereka berdua, hatinya seakan hancur, ia mendapat penolakan.

Dan ketika tubuh Taehyung yang bergetar dan dingin itu ia rasakan, ia menjadi orang yang tak berguna, tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membantunya.

"Maaf, Taehyung harus melakukan pemeriksaan." Seokjin menyela, mendorong kursi rodanya kemudian menutup pintu perlahan-lahan, meinggalkan Jungkook dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Oppa, kau tak apa?" gadis itu tersenyum lembut, menatap Jungkook.

"ah, aku tak apa Yeri-ya"

"Apa itu Kim Taehyung-ssi? Yang sering oppa ceritakan?"

Ia tak menjawab, hanyak mengangguk lemah ketika Yeri melontarkan pertanyaan, tatapan matanya masih tetap, terjaga pada pintu bernomor '24' di depannya, tempat Taehyung berada. Ia bertanya-tanya _apa yang sedang Taehyung lakukan di sini, apa penyakit yang diderita Taehyung, kenapa ia menempatkan jarak antara mereka, kenapa Taehyung tak membiarkannya masuk ke sana._ Pikirannya melayang.

"Oppa, mari kita masuk. Ayah sudah menunggu"

Dan ia masuk ke dalam kamar nomor '25' tepat di samping kamar inap Taehyung berada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook berangkat sangat pagi ke rumah karena ia tak ingin terlambat pergi ke sekolah, ia ingin melihat Taehyung , perasaan yang gelisah karena tak mendapatkan kabar apapun setelah 2 hari kepulangan mereka dari Busan. Dan ia malah dihadapkan pada kenyataan jika Taehyung tak akan masuk ke kesolah hari ini, ia di sini. Di tempat yang ia benci, dimana orang-orang akan menggantungkan kehidupan mereka di bawah tangan lihai seorang dokter, ia benci menerima fakta jika Taehyung sakit, dan perban di kepala-nya membuatnya semakin tak tenang.

Dan di sinilah Jungkook, duduk di samping Taehyung setelah 30 menit berada di kamar sebelah. Menatap Taehyung sendu, terasa sunyi ketika hanya tetesan infus yang sesungguhnya terdengar sangat lirih bisa terdengar jelas sekarang.

"hyung, kau sakit. Kenapa tak memberitahuku?" Jungkook memulai pembicaraan, dengan tersenyum.

Diantara semua mimpi, mimpi akan cinta adalah yang paling kabur. Ia memimpikan Taehyung berulang kali semenjak ia kembali dari Busan, dengan kelembutan Taehyung menerobos masuk ke dalam kehidupannya, menggantikan seseosok yang ia rindukan selama ini, dengan pasti Jungkook memiliki sebuah konklusi, jika kehidupannya akan berubah— jika ia bersama Taehyung.

"gadis yang cantik ya Kook, itu pacarmu?" Taehyung tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Jungkook, mata tajam itu menantang dengan nyalang.

"hyung"

"itu pacarmu Kook?"

"Taehyungie"

"Jangan memanggilku Taehyungie brengsek!"

Sebuah bantal melayang ke arah Jungkook, membuatnya kaget seketika. Taehyung marah dan ia tahu itu, ini sebuah kesalahpahaman.

"hyung, kau salah paham. Dia bukan pacarku atau siapapun, dia anak sahabat kakek sekaligus sahabat dekatku hyung."

"wah, kau punya banyak simpanan ya Kook. Bagaimana dengan pacar-mu di Busan hah? Kau sudah bosan dengannya? Mau main denganku?"

"hyung, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu. Apa maksudmu hyung?"

Jungkook menggeleng lemah, tak pernah ia merasakan sakit yang teramat ketika mendengar perkataan seseorang, ia biasa mengabaikan cacian orang lain dan ia terbiasa mendengar pujian dari seluruh orang, namun itu tak membuat hatinya bergejolak. Sakit ketika mendengar pernyataan Taehyung, Taehyung bukan seorang _jalang,_ ia tak berhak berkata demikian.

"Kau sudah dengar rumor-nya kan? Aku menjual tubuhku, aku menjual-nya pada seorang lelaki Jungkook! Kenapa kau tak sadar akan hal itu brengsek!, dan setelah ini apa kau masih mau berteman denganku? Anak manja seperti mu, kau pasti jijik kan? Sudah puas? Keluar sana!"

Suatu saat ia akan terjatuh, suatu saat ia dan Jungkook akan semakin dekat. Ia akan menyakitinya, menyakiti dirinya. Ia sadar dan ia paham betul, benih-benih itu mulai tumbuh, di saat dirinya yang kotor itu bersinggungan dengan sosok yang bersih, tanpa noda dan tinggal dalam kehangatan keluarga yang bahagia—tak seperti dirinya, maka ia akan membuat Jungkook ikut kotor. Biarlah hanya dirinya, biarlah ia sakit pada detik itu juga dan seterusnya, daripada harus membuat kebohongan yang akan membawanya pada kesakitan dan rasa bersalah yang semakin besar. Walau air mata telah menggenangi wajah Taehyung, Jungkook masih tetap diam, tatapannya ksosong dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka tanpa sebuah kata terucap.

Sinar tipis mulai masuk ke dalam celah jendela, menandakan jika hari sudah mulai bergerak.

Taehyung memukul dadanya kasar, Jungkook masih sama.

Ia melangkah pergi dengan gontai, menyeret kakinya yang kebas tak bertenaga pergi dari sana. Kakinya mati rasa seperti hatinya, kenangan masa muda yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan, kisah cinta yang tak pernah berjalan dengan baik.

Ketika ia bertemu dengan Taehyung di ruang konseling untuk pertama kalinya, Jungkook tertarik untuk berteman dengannya, saat senyum kotak itu perlahan menghapus luka dalam hatinya, ia memutuskan untuk akan menjaga seyuman itu, senyuman yang menyembuhkan luka masa lalu di dalam dirinya.

Dan saat ia pulang dari Busan, Jungkook menyadari jika ia telah _jatuh cinta_ setelah sekian lama..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada sosok **_Kim Taehyung_** , yang seperti candu dalam kehidupan monoton seorang _**Jeon Jungkook**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC~

Halo ^^ terimakasih atas review kalian di Gertrude beneran terimaksih, saya masih penulis newbie jadi belum terlalu bisa merangkai kata-kata yang 'pas' dan 'ngena' T_T, maafkan akan terus berusaha untuk improvisasi dan menyajikan yang terbaik untuk KookV/Vkook. And i know, this fanfic looks so unreal, but i'd like to say thanks for your support. Bye~

Little fact : Al-Jazeera melaporkan, sedikitnya 200 ribu anak muda usia 15 tahun ke atas di Korsel kabur dari rumah dan menjual dirinya demi bertahan hidup.


End file.
